yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Outlaw Corps
Outlawcorps2.jpg Outlawcorps1.jpg Overview of The Corps The purpose of the Corps is to help bring those who want to make a difference in the city together and fight against villains of the city. Though there is a place for heroes in Heroes Inc, that faction of heroes is not what The Outlaw Corps. stands for or is any way affiliated with them. Their rules state not to kill or not take profit in the job, The Corps is different. The Corps designed around the idea that killing can and will be used. They live by the theory that those who go unkilled will continue to do their wrongful deeds and never change. Though they can kill, this does not mean that they HAVE to kill. Being led by two Yuns as of ark 19, taking profit and killing villains is not an issue for either of them. The Corps itself is created to both defend the city and clean up the streets of the worst kind of criminals. They act on their own accord, showing that the KPD and Heroes that follow rules will never clean the streets. It is not the most liked way of heroism which brings down a lot of heat from the cops and other heroes. To some killing may never be the answer, but The Corps lives by it. Survival of the fittest while living in a dog eat dog kind of world. Does this mean they think themselves above the law? Yes, it does. With the KPD being as corrupt as it is, anyone can be an enemy. The Corps only trusts The Corps. Working outside of the Corps can be just as much a trap as anything. Living by the ethos that they must always be together, they will never be defeated! Origins of The Outlaw Corps The Outlaw Corps as of Ark19 is a new Faction of the World of Vigilante's. This faction group first originated as two separate teams. The first being The Outlaws consisting of Daisuke Yun and his Outlaws. The second came from Damon Yun and his Venom Corps. The two originally began on opposite sides and battling each other. As foes the two went back and forth among battles and looked to start their own personal war. But after Damon and Daisuke came together as brothers and formed their own alliance against Kasaihana City criminals, the two became a powerful force to reckon with. Together the two teams come to create The Outlaw Corps which in its beginning stages begins with six members; three from both teams. Headquarters and Establishments YunTower1.jpg YunTower2.jpg yuntower3.jpg yuntower4.jpg yuntower5.jpg yuntower6.jpg yuntower7.jpg yuntower8.jpg yuntower9.jpg Located in 25th and Broadway, near the District 2 National Park, the Yun Tower finally opened to the public after ten years in construction after its original destruction during The Attack on Yun Tower. Despite Donnie's vision of the pinnacle of modern architecture no potential tenant wanted to hire office space within the gleaming edifice due to Donnie's tenure as The Armoured Warrior and his association with The Big 3. People feared that the building would be destroyed by a terrorist attack. So deciding that it be used for something he uses it solely for his own Billion dollar weapons company and as HQ for The Outlaw Corps. The Tower is comprised of some of the most advanced technology in the world and is built with the nigh indestructible materials. Every wall both interior and exterior is made of Vibranium reinforced concrete, the windows too are virtually indestructible. Multiple Plasma Shields surround the tower itself, learning from the mistakes in defense made during The Attack on Yun Tower. Aside from lavish living quarters the Tower has technical labs, medical labs, an armory, state-of-the-art gym, The Armoured Warrior's 'Hall of Armor', and a Hanger bay which houses two of the latest Goliath Aviation Vehicles. Outside of Yun Tower, the Outlaw Corps also has the remaining hangars, armories and bases that GOLIATH used to own. With the fall of GOLIATH, these secret properties that were only known to Damian and Duke have been passed down to the two Yun Boys. Ranking System Commadant of The Corps- This is the Leading Rank of The Corps that can be achieved. This shows the leading role of the entire Corps. To obtain this rank, one must show that they can lead The Corps in the best direction it can go. They are the strongest and brightest of the Corps itself. Overwatch - This position goes to those who are the Long Range Specialists of The Corps. This role is specific for those who can watch over the others from behind the shadows, sneaking their way through missions and never needing to get up close and personal to the enemy. This role is usually given to those who use long range weapons though someone of close range may achieve this role if they are forms of Protectors. The Tanks - This role is given to those who are the bullet eaters, the steel jaws, and the powerhouses of Heroes that can be the main distraction and main front line force during missions. A role more signified to the brutes or heroes with higher durability. Elite - The Elite role is given to those who are great fighters who can work at close, mid and/or long range. These are powerful fighters who can defend and attack work as universal fighters. Boot - This rank is given to the fresh meat of The Corps. The baby faced newbies that have yet to make a name for themselves in The Corps. Just like a young yakuza or gang member must earn their position; the same rule applies for those of The Corps. Members Corps Perks *High Tech Weapons and Gear *Money up the ying yang *Increase of strength from High End Training *Civilians love you when you are doing good *Yakuza intimidation *KPD will know not to mess with you alone Corps Negatives *Yakuza will try to stop you *KPD will try to arrest you *Your fame is based on what you do. Whether it be negative or positive *Civilians will hate you when you are doing bad Enemies *The KPD *Yakuza Clan's *Any and All Gangs that commit crimes Category:Clans Category:Gangs Category:Organization Category:Vigilante Category:Yun Family Category:Yun Corp